Taylor Suoh
Taylor Suoh is a 16-year-old 6th year Gryffindor. His roleplayer is LivvyLove17. Biography Taylor Richard Suoh was born on April 8 to a wealthy wizard named Lawrence Suoh, who's mother ran a large wizarding company, and a muggle woman named Sophia. Lawrence was originally arranged to marry a woman named Emma, who Lawrence didn't love. While on a bussiness trip in France, Lawrence met Sophia and they fell in love. Lawrence called off his marriage with Emma, and Lawrence's mother was furious. Still, Lawrence's mother let him be with Sophia. Sophia soon gave birth to Taylor, who both parents adored. When Lawrence's mother heard the news, she demanded that Lawrence come back to England and run the company as best as he could because his mother didn't want Lawrence near Sophia anymore. This meant that Lawrence would only be able to visit Sophia and his son anymore, but she didn't was his mother to grow mad at him, so he left. Growing up, Taylor never really interacted with his peers because he refused to do anything fun without his mother. Taylor absolutely adored Sophia, as Sophia with Taylor. Around his mother, Taylor was always very boisterous and cheerful. With that, Taylor was also a bit naive, which carried on into his teenage years. But when Taylor was about 8, his mother fell fatally ill. Taylor didn't understand this, but still went to great lengths to please his mother. Taylor learned how to play piano for his mother, and that was one of the only things that made Sophia happy anymore. One day, Taylor's mother died. Taylor was devastated, and he was sent off to live with his father in England. Despite mourning his mother's death, Taylor was still cheerful as ever around his father. Taylor grew to learn how to live without his mother, but he stil, felt as if he needed to please each and every woman and girl to make his mother happy. In England, Taylor was homeschooled up until he was eleven and he recieved his Hogwarts letter. Taylor was very confused when his father first told him about Hogwarts and wizardry, but he soon grew to love to wizard culture. On the train to Hogwarts, Taylor met a boy named Kyle Otis, who was the complete opposite of Taylor. Despite being opposites, Taylor and Kyle soon grew to be good, if not best-friends. At Hogwarts, Taylor got the reputation as a "flirt" and "hopeless romantic" because he felt the need to treat every girl, no matter what age, as a princess. Taylor also felt the need to always be helping people, even if he wasn't even friends with them. Taylor would stand up for people who were being bullied and people who were getting teased. Now, Kyle and Taylor are trying to convince McGonnagall about an idea of a host club at Hogwarts so they can "make every girl feel like a princess." Wand Taylor's wand is 13 1/2 inches long, made of cherrywood, and has dragon heartstring at the core. Personality Taylor has a pure heart, despite some people labeling him as a flirt. He's always helping people and is very focused on school work. Taylor can come off as a bit flamboyant and egotistical, but he has the best intentions. He can be a bit outspoken sometimes and is definitely naive. He can be oblivious to things at first, until they actually hit him. He can be a huge goofball at times and is always joking around. Taylor is always trying to be kind to people, and is very sweet. Appearance Taylor is seen as very attractive by most girls. He has dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, and tan skin. He's very muscular amd is exactly 6 foot. Alliances * Hannah Furgeson (crush) * Kyle Otis (best-friend) * Hickory Hyatt * Karson Hyatt * Thaddeus Mori * Han Simo Enemies * None yet! Powers/Abilities * Taylor is very attractive. * Taylor is very smart. * Taylor can be very childish. * Taylor can play the piano. * Taylor was very close with his mother before her death. * Taylor can never sit still. * Taylor has a ton of crazy ideas. * Taylor loves making girls and women feel happy. Category:Student Category:Sixteen Category:Male Category:French Category:Halfblood Category:Gryffindor Category:LivvyLove17